


Day 11: Turned Upside Down

by redwine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Life, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex, Parenthood, Pets, Rimming, Smut, Tattoos, Very very minor injuries but blood is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redwine/pseuds/redwine
Summary: All of Harry's plans seemed to be getting upended after Louis left for work.  Upon Louis' return, with everything finally settled, Harry decided to turn things upside down again, but in the best way possible.





	Day 11: Turned Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> All of my gratitude to [Lisa](http://a-writerwrites.tumblr.com), [KK](http://waytoomanypeopleintheaddisonlee.tumblr.com) and [Helenah](http://helenahjay.tumblr.com). You are incredibly generous for taking your time to beta/Britprick. Thank you.
> 
> The beautiful art was drawn by [Gina](http://twopoppies.tumblr.com). You are amazing. Thank you.
> 
> Thanks to the organizers for putting it all together!

Harry woke to the feeling of a gentle hand brushing his hair back followed by a soft kiss on his forehead. He hummed his contentment and, without opening his eyes, turned over to drape an arm over his husband.  The space where Louis would usually be found was occupied by Ziggy, who, going by the mewling noise he had made, was now quite irritated by Harry’s unauthorised touch.  Furrowing his brows, Harry was forced to blink his eyes open to locate the source of the kiss.  Louis stood by the side of the bed holding a sleepy George snuggled against his chest.  He was already dressed, and seemingly ready to go to work.  Louis was beautiful, his hair in a soft fringe and his smile causing his eyes to crinkle, and Harry couldn’t stop himself from smiling back at his favourite boys.  Sitting up, Harry reached out his right hand to rub George’s back and held out the other so he could link fingers with his husband.

“Good morning my son and my sunshine,” Harry said, sleep still present in his voice.

“Morning, my love.  Sleep well?  Sore?”

“I slept very well, thanks to you, and I’m just on the right side of sore.  I’m going to feel you today.”  Harry stretched his limbs without letting go of Louis’ hand, trying to avoid making anything crack, but revelling in the feeling of the previous night’s activities.

“Feel good?” Louis asked.  

“I feel good, in a special way, I’m in love and it’s a sunny day,” Harry sing-sang.

“Good day sunshine, Harold?”

“You are the light of my life, are you not?  My only sunshine,” Harry said cocking his head and smiling.  Louis failed miserably to hide his fondness while he toyed with his husband’s ring finger.  

“Your sunshine needs to leave in twenty, love, as much as he’d like to stay to always love you and make you happy.  I’ll be home early, and we can definitely spend more time in bed later if you like,” Louis said winking exaggeratedly.

Harry willed himself to ignore all sexual thoughts that came too much easily to mind as he watched his husband walk out of the bedroom with their baby.  Harry thought he could watch the way Louis moved all day and never get tired of it, whether it was Louis’ everyday sexy sway that got him hot or a post-sex waddle that got him hotter.  When Harry came back from his daydreaming, Louis was already out of the room and Harry needed to get up.  After weeing, he grabbed a pair of clean joggers, Louis’ as they were too short, and put them on before making his way to his family in the kitchen.  He ambled to the table where Isabelle and George were happily eating fruit off their plates.  Zuko was sitting patiently by George, obviously hoping the boy would drop him some food.  He always did.  Harry bent over to kiss the top of Isabelle’s head after saying good morning and opened his mouth to accept a piece of apple offered to him by his smiling son.  He hummed appreciatively as he chewed then swallowed.

“Thank you, Georgie, apples are delicious.  They’re my second favourite fruit after bananas.  Which fruits are your favourites, kids?”

Isabelle and George both began listing all the fruits they loved, George essentially repeating an approximation of whatever his sister said.  As usual, Harry couldn’t stop himself from melting as he thought about how lucky he was to have two happy, healthy, fruit-loving children with the love of his life.  He glanced at his husband.  He had the most beautiful family.  When the children were done speaking, Harry encouraged them to keep eating before turning towards Louis who was standing at the counter.

Harry walked over and saw that Louis eating the cut-out crusty part of the heart-shaped toast he had prepared with cookie cutters for Harry and their children.  Harry placed himself behind Louis with his hands on Louis’ hips, lowering his head onto his shoulder.  He turned his head towards Louis’ hair and took a deep breath.

“How do you smell so good, Lou?”

Louis chuckled lightly and pushed back to turn over to face Harry and place a soft kiss on his lips. He placed one hand on his chest, Harry knew it was to feel his heartbeat, while tucking some of Harry’s curls behind his ear with the other.  They stared at each other for a few seconds, just because they could.  Louis slid the hand on Harry’s heart down to lay it over Harry’s middle and he gave the ‘Harry’ swallow tattoo a kiss.  Harry’s heart beat a little faster, and a shiver ran through his body from his husband’s touch.  He tightened his grip on Louis’ hips and Louis moulded their bodies together, hooking his arms around Harry’s neck.  

“I really _really_ don’t want to go, but I need to get going, H.”

“Early, today?”

“Early today, I promise.”

They linked their pinkies like primary school children and Louis headed out the door after kissing George, Isabelle, and Zuko (at the children’s insistence) goodbye.

______________

Harry loved his kids.  Harry reminded himself that he loved his kids and that fatherhood was the best thing ever as he walked through the market with a trolley filled with the too many bruised apples.   Isabelle had caused them to tumble down to the floor when she was just `looking`. _He’d make apple sauce later._ He was manoeuvring the apple trolley one-handed because George refused to be anywhere but in his arms. _His left arm was weaker than his right so it was a good workout._  George had cried every time Harry had tried to put him down.   Both children had very partially recovered from their earlier tantrums after screaming and fighting over a sticker they found in the backseat of the car.  Harry’s head hurt, a consistent pulsating pain at the back of his neck, and he wasn’t even halfway done with his mental grocery list, mental as the actual written list had been left at home when he’d had had to chase George out the front door.  

“Isabelle, I need you to follow me,” Harry said firmly as his daughter fell behind to look at biscuits.  She held up a box of her favourites and batted her eyelashes, clearly imitating Louis’ `I’m cute, I know it, and I want something’ look.  In other circumstances, it might have worked, Harry would have been endeared, but Harry’s shoulder was wet with George’s tears and snot, his arm was sore from still holding the boy, he knew his list was slipping his mind, the pulsating headache was now a constant, and he really just needed Isabelle to listen.

“Isabelle,” Harry warned. Huffing, she crossed her arms and stomped her way down the aisle to Harry’s side.  Could his daughter make him think any more of Louis than she already did?  With George in his arms still, Harry awkwardly bent down to her level, his son whimpering in his ear at the change in position.

“We have a whole box of those at home, love, and I’m going to need you to be my helper to bake brownies for dessert tonight.  You can pick the chocolate chips we’ll put in them, do you want white or milk chocolate?”

Harry smiled at Isabelle whose face had lit up. “Can we get rainbow chocolate chips? Please? Rainbows are my favourite. And I know Papa will love the rainbows because love is like a rainbow. Like the rainbow love flag, right?”  

“You’re right, Izzy, we’ll get the rainbow ones.  I think they are mine and Papa’s favourite too,” Harry said a bit wetly before kissing her forehead.  

They made their way to the sweets aisle and Harry let Isabelle put what should be considered too many sweets into the trolley.  George, now completely asleep in Harry’s arm and even more difficult to hold up, made ending the shopping trip as soon as possible an even bigger priority.  Payment went quickly, and Isabelle was asleep as well by the time Harry started the car.  Arriving home, Harry parked then rested his own eyes for a few minutes before waking a groggy Isabelle to walk into the house and picking up George to place him in his bed to continue his nap.

With George sleeping and Isabelle in view doing some colouring, Harry unloaded the groceries.  “Fuck,” he mouthed, as he noticed he had bought all the ingredients except the chicken he needed to make the evening’s dinner.  There was no way he’d go back out so Harry sighed as he resigned himself to a dinner of reheated lasagne.  Harry knew Louis wouldn’t mind, Louis loved his lasagne, but he really wanted to make chicken for dinner.  

Harry felt disproportionately disappointed.  He took a deep breath and consoled himself in the fact that there was still the opportunity to bake the brownies.  He would bake delicious _rainbow_ brownies for his man.  Making his way to Isabelle, and after complimenting her on her colour choices and respect of the lines in colouring, Harry had Isabelle come into the kitchen to assist him.

Standing on a chair, Isabelle measured the ingredients, cracked the eggs and mixed what she could.  The batter complete, Harry let her add way too many rainbow chocolates to the mix.  He turned his back for a second to grab the pinch of salt he had forgotten to add, so he didn’t see how it happened, but he heard the loud shatter of the glass bowl of dough.  He didn’t have time to assess the mess on the floor or feel the shard of glass that entered his foot as he rushed to his crying daughter’s side.  He lifted her into his arms and held her tight as she buried her face into his neck and wailed.  After a few seconds, and with a bit of difficulty, he loosened her grip to sit her on the counter to check for any injuries.

He held his daughter’s face between his hands and brushed the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs while looking her over to confirm that she hadn’t been hurt.  

“You’re alright, sweetie,” Harry cooed. “Why are you crying?

“The n-noise was really loud and I r-ruined the brownies and now you are mad at me,” Isabelle sobbed.

“I’m not mad, Izzy, it was an accident.  I’m just happy you aren’t hurt.”

Ignoring the slight pain he now felt in his foot, it wasn’t as bad as his ever present headache, Harry quickly figured that the best way to get out of the kitchen would be to climb on the counter to descend on the other side. Harry explained the plan to his daughter, making her giggle. “It’s against the rules to climb on the counter, Daddy.”  Harry explained that the rule was still good but that this was an exception as he hoisted himself up to sit next to his daughter, explaining what an exception was.  Once they were both on the glassless side of the kitchen, Harry encouraged his daughter to go play in her room so he could assess the damage in his foot without any prying eyes.  

A large piece of glass was indeed planted in Harry’s foot.  Wincing, he removed it, the lack of any significant bleeding confirming that the wound was superficial.  He made his way to the loo to clean his foot and apply a quick bandage while he still had a few minutes to himself.  Harry wished Louis was there to dote on him.  He would have gently cleaned Harry’s foot, then bandaged it perfectly; he always made the bandages hold better than Harry did.  He would have kissed the arch of Harry’s foot while faking reluctance because Harry would have asked him to.  

Judging by the calm in the house, Harry concluded that George was still napping and Isabelle was playing in her room.  He popped by each of their rooms to check anyway and stopped by the front door to slip on his favourite battered boots before heading to the kitchen to clean the mess up.  As he approached, he saw Zuko perfectly embody the look of a deer caught in the headlights.  The motionless dog’s snout was covered in chocolate batter. Harry couldn’t alarm his children, so he need to stay calm.  He needed to stay calm at the sight of their beloved pet looking guilty but pleased after ingesting most of the brownie batter and probably some glass.  If the chocolate didn’t kill him, internal haemorrhaging would probably do it, right?  

“Stay, Zuko.  Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” Harry whispered as he made his way to the dog.  He picked up all 100 pounds of canine and brought him to safety.  He pried the dog’s jaws open to check for any obvious injury or glass.  A small cut on his tongue was visible even through the chocolate coloured slobber.  “Fuck, Zuko,” Harry said sadly as he scratched behind the dog’s ears.  His head was pounding. “Why would you do that, puppy?”

Willing himself not to cry, Harry paced back and forth while Zuko curiously watched him.  A few instants into Harry’s semi controlled panicking, Zuko began heaving.  He vomited what was obviously the rainbow brownie mix with a slight tinge of blood.  Harry wished he could laugh at the rainbow-coloured vomit, Harry wished he’d thought that Zuko would take advantage of his absence to eat the brownie batter, it was so fucking obvious that he would.  Why hadn’t he thought to clean the kitchen before cleaning his foot? He couldn’t wait for Louis to come home.  Harry needed to save Zuko.  Harry needed Louis.  

Taking a deep breath, Harry called the vet who assured him that the quantity of chocolate consumed by a dog Zuko’s size wasn’t life threatening.  The glass consumption was another story though and it needed to be looked at as soon as possible.  When asked if Zuko would be okay, the vet said she couldn’t make any guarantees.  Harry was convinced that Zuko was going to die.  He was going to die because of his negligence.

He called Liam, who he knew had the day off and would agree happily to watch the kids, to explain the situation.  It would thankfully only take a few minutes for him to arrive.  Lastly, he dialled his husband.  He needed to keep himself composed.  Louis needn’t worry before Harry had any official confirmation on their dog’s prognosis.

“Hello, beautiful!” Louis answered cheerily.

“Hi,” Harry tried and failed to match his husband’s tone.

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked, deep concern evident in his voice.  Harry let out a dry sob.  He heard Louis push his chair back from his desk, it always made a noise when he did it too quickly, ever since the time Harry had ridden Louis on it.  Harry knew his husband was now standing, pacing, and probably rubbing the back of his neck.  He needed to tell him what was going on.

“I killed Zuko,” Harry said painfully.  His words were followed by Louis’ loud intake of breath.

“Ok. Start from the beginning. You _killed_ Zuko?” Louis’ voice was cautious and gentle.  How could Louis be so kind when Zuko was going to die because of Harry?

A knock at the front door sent Zuko running towards the entry as he excitedly barked.  Leaving his phone behind, Harry chased him, he shouldn’t be running right now, and held Zuko back while Liam came in the house.  They greeted each other quickly with a hug, Liam petting Harry’s hair for a bit while he curled into him and let a few tears fall.  Liam then went to see Isabelle in her room.  Harry heard his daughter scream with glee at Liam’s appearance in her doorway so he headed to the kitchen, thinking of how he’d explain Zuko’s death to the kids, to grab his phone before heading to the vet’s office.  He needed to get his shit together and speak to Louis.  Harry threw himself at his phone when the realisation hit him, he’d forgotten Louis on the phone. What was wrong with him? His classic incoordination had him stub his toe against the bottom of the counter, letting out a sharp yelp into Louis’ ear.

“Baby, are you ok?” Harry knew Louis was definitely worried now.  Harry whimpered into the receiver.  “Baby? I need you to talk.”

“I’m f-fine.”

“Did I hear Liam? I heard Zuko too. I’m on my way now.”  Harry could hear that he was on the Bluetooth in the car. “Can you tell me why you are crying?  I’m getting a tiny bit worried, love.”

“You don’t need to come. Really.  I just have to go to the vet to confirm that I k-killed Zuko.  Liam has the kids.”  Taking a very snotty sounding deep breath through his nose, Harry willed himself to stop crying.  Louis was making a nearly constant shushing noise on the end of line.  Harry timed his breathing with Louis’ inhales until it slowed to a normal pace and the tears had stopped.

“Much better, H, I’m almost home.  We will go to the vet together.  Take Zuko outside, I’m picking you both up.”

Harry agreed before putting Zuko on his lead and heading out the door to wait for Louis.  He sat down and cuddled the dog while he waited.  Soon enough, Louis pulled in front of the house.  The engine was barely shut before he jumped out and rushed to Harry’s side, bending down and taking his face in his hands and pressing their foreheads together.  Zuko licked the hand he had access to and Harry let out a dry sob as Louis pulled him up and held him.  

“You’re home.”

“Of course. I’ll always come for you.  Can you tell me what happened? Zuko looks fine.”

Harry explained the events of the day on the ride to the vet’s office.  Louis rubbed his thumb on the back of Harry’s hand as he listened about the kid’s tantrums, the mostly unpleasant grocery store trip, and the brownies.  Once they’d arrived, Zuko was quickly called to be examined.  

To Harry’s immense relief, the veterinarian assured them that their dog would be fine.  He would most likely pass glass for the next few days, it was to be expected, but there was no risk of significant internal bleeding.  She prescribed medication to protect his stomach from further damage and sent them on their way.  Louis drove on the way back.  Harry, tired from his emotional day, dozed in the passenger seat with his head against the window and his hand in Louis’. Harry woke when they got home and both were pleasantly surprised to see that Liam had cleaned the kitchen, vomit too, and put the lasagne in the oven.  Liam was the best kind of friend and the couple let him know that pints were on them next time they went out before he left.      

______________

Dinner was uneventful and, as expected, Louis swooned over the lasagne.  He shared Isabelle’s favourite biscuits with her while reassuring her they would make brownies another day.  The only complication was having to keep George from giving table scraps to Zuko because the dog’s ‘tummy was a little bit hurt’.  

After the dishes were done, Harry kissed the kids goodnight and Louis took bedtime duty while he headed to the bedroom.  Harry took a quick shower, feeling infinitely better than earlier in the day, before climbing into bed on Louis’ side to warm it up.  Harry loved that his husband loved his warmth and smell on his side.  He took his laptop from the side table and started working on his novel.  The day had felt disastrous from the moment of Louis’ departure all the way to his arrival and Harry was happy to have a bit of time to himself.  He began to type, and, despite the day’s stress, his writing felt inspired as words kept coming.  He could hear the muffled sound of Louis softly singing their daughter to sleep as background noise.  He paused a few seconds to listen to his husband’s beautiful voice.  

Harry’s last novel’s success made him nervous about the reception for this one, but Louis had consistently assured him that his current work would be even better.  Lost in thought, Harry lifted his head to see Louis walking into the bedroom to come stand beside the bed.  Louis ran a hand through Harry’s still damp curls and guided Harry’s head to his middle as he gently massaged his scalp, making sure his headache was completely gone.

“The _angels_ are asleep.  I’m going to take a shower, wanna join me?  I can get you dirty again and then clean you up,” Louis said with a laugh.

“Tempting as that may be, and although yesterday’s water sports were great, I’m going to write a bit while you go,” Harry responded seriously.

Backing up, Louis tilted Harry’s head up with a finger under his chin and frowned at his husband.

“You know, in a sexual context, that isn’t what people call water sports, right?  It’s when-.”

Harry couldn’t hold in the laugh that bubbled out of him, effectively interrupting his husband’s explanation.  Louis pushed him back with a hand on the shoulder and a smile on his face.

“Fucking hell, you’re awful, I really thought you had no idea.”

Harry pulled on the hem of Louis’ shirt so he would bend down to kiss him.  Complying, Louis bit down lightly on Harry’s bottom lip, his face remaining close as Harry bit back.

“Louis, my love, I was definitely there when you sat me down to discuss any kinks we might be interested in exploring.  The information on the wiki page you had us go through, kink by kink, is forever ingrained in my brain.”

With air quotes, Harry continued: “It’s important to have open and honest communication about our wants and needs, and that includes what we want and need sexually.”

Louis rolled his eyes before covering them with one hand and shaking his head.  Harry immediately reached out to pull the hand down, bringing the back of it to his lips.

“You’ve always taken such good care of me, like today, today you took such good care of your baby.  Always want me safe, and happy, and satisfied.”

“Love you, baby.  We take care of each other.”

“Love you.  Now go take your shower alone, unless you really were in the market for one of the _golden_ variety?”

Louis held his middle finger up as he walked away without looking back.  He looked so good.  Harry made a show of loudly blowing a kiss and Louis responded by holding his hand higher and swinging it side to side.  With Louis out of sight, Harry resisted joining him and turned back to his laptop to continue working.  Soon enough, Harry heard the water turn off, and lifted his eyes to openly check out his naked and half-hard husband as he walked to the bed.  He’d seen it thousands of times, but it was a sight to behold, it was the best view Harry could ever imagine.

Harry scooted over to his side of the bed to let Louis in, the coolness of the sheets on his side making him shiver slightly.  Louis sighed contently as he slipped under the warmed covers.  He turned himself towards Harry and propped his head on one hand, sliding his other hand onto Harry’s abdomen.

“Are you going to work for a while?”

“Just a little while longer, then I’m all yours.”

Harry went back to typing.  He heard Louis open his drawer and felt him shift on his side to turn away from Harry.  He then heard the unmistakable sound of their bottle of lube clicking open, immediately followed by that of Louis’ sharp inhale.  Harry stilled his fingers and closed his eyes.

“I know what you’re doing.”

“I know you know what I’m doing.  That’s the point.”

“Louis,” Harry warned.

“Fine,” Louis huffed, “I’m going to do some Duolingo.”

Harry resumed typing as Louis laid on his back looking at the ceiling.

“Fellation,” Louis slowly enunciated the word.  “Can you use it in a sentence, Louis?” he continued to himself, “Of course I can, Louis. Louis veut faire une fellation à Harry.”

Harry let a groan, shut the laptop and placed it on the side table.

“Seriously, Lou? You’re insufferable,” Harry said as he brushed the fringe out of his grinning husband’s face and laid down next to Louis, “Come on, you’re getting your way, now blow me away, mon beau Louis.”

With a triumphant smile plastering his face, Louis _loved_ to get his way, he threw the covers off of Harry’s lap and shuffled down the bed to place himself between Harry’s already widened legs.  He sucked on the ‘L’ tattooed on Harry’s hip to leave a mark, then continued by pressing soft kisses up and down his thighs, one hand on Harry’s stomach and the other under his bum.  Even without any direct contact, Harry’s cock was half-hard and his breath had started coming out in shorter puffs as his senses tingled under Louis’ ministrations.  

Given the opportunity, Harry knew that Louis could and would tease until he begged.  Being good and patient made things better for Harry, but it seemed that Louis wasn’t going to make Harry wait.  Harry watched as Louis lowered his hand to hold his cock against his belly as he sucked his left ball into his mouth.  Louis didn’t break eye contact as he moved to tongue at the right one.  Moving up, Louis very slowly slid his hand up Harry’s shaft to make space for his tongue to replace what his hand had been covering.  Harry let his head drop when Louis finally began to suck at the very tip of his cock.

“Lou,” Harry whined, “Please.”

After taking a breath, Louis opened his throat as he took him in completely.  He bobbed his head up and down while applying a bit of pressure to Harry’s balls, massaging them the way Harry liked.  “Mmmhh, Lou,” Harry moaned.  Harry lifted himself up onto his elbows to watch, but it didn’t feel like enough, just to see Louis.  Louis felt like never enough and always too much, Harry just wanted to touch his husband.  He needed to touch his husband now.  He needed to feel his body on his.

“Need you,” Harry said a bit desperately, “Closer.”

With questioning eyes, Louis stilled his movements an instant before moving up very slowly to release Harry’s cock from his mouth and transferring it to his hand.  Harry closed his eyes and moaned.  Why wasn’t Louis getting closer? Answering the unasked question, Louis straddled Harry’s thighs and began slowly jerking Harry.  Keeping a steady hand on his cock, he leaned down to lick up Harry’s neck and into his shallowly panting mouth, trapping their cocks between them.  He pulled back after a few kisses to cup Harry’s face.  In response, Harry turned his face and darted his tongue out.  Louis understood, of course he understood, so he put his thumb in Harry’s mouth.

“You want me on my back, baby? Fuck my face?”

Harry shook his head no while lightly biting on Louis’ thumb.

“You want me in your mouth, love?”

Harry nodded and sucked on the digit. As Louis began to shift his body off of Harry to lay down, Harry held him in place. After one last bite, Harry released Louis’ thumb and began directing Louis’ body, he knew Louis didn’t mind the manhandling even as he huffed, so he was on all fours and hovering over Harry.

“Just like that, but I want this,” Harry said as he reached out to palm Louis’ cock with one hand and grab his arse with the other, “in my face rather than all the way over there.  Yeah?  You can continue the good work you were doing on your end.”  Harry winked.

“Good work?” Louis asked indignantly as he turned himself and shook his bum in Harry’s face.  Harry appreciated the view.  Louis’ arse, cock and eyes were the 8th, 9th and 10th wonders of the world and Harry got to admire them daily.

“The best, sorry, I misspoke, you literally blew my brains out,” Harry laughed while lightly patting the `H` tattooed on Louis’ bum.  

Louis squeezed Harry’s balls a bit more firmly than he would if he wanted Harry to only enjoy it, murmuring to himself about _fucking puns_ , before swallowing Harry down completely without pause. Harry gasped.  Harry loved when his husband showed off as he alternated bobbing his head slowly and quickly _._ He loved it, but Harry wasn’t one to be outdone, so he took a deep breath, and kitten-licked Louis’ tip once before guiding him into his mouth with both hands on his arse.  Louis groaned on his cock and Harry swore that he could feel the vibrations all the way to the tip of his toes.  Harry stretched his legs and lifted his arms to take a hold of Louis’ ankles, rubbing his finger against the triangle tattoo.  He sucked on Louis’ cock as Louis shallowly thrust in his mouth.  

Harry’s senses were overloaded with Louis.

There was Louis’ smell. He smelled like sex, maybe a bit ripe, but he mostly smelled like home.  He smelled like safety and love and comfort and pleasure.  

Harry felt Louis on his whole body.  His mouth was on his cock, one hand caressing his thigh, and the other tucked under Harry’s arse with an occasional tease of a dry finger against his rim.  The heat radiating from his husband’s body burned.  

The sounds Louis made as he sucked him while he was being sucked were like a symphony to Harry’s ears.  Grunts and moans and whimpers came and went with a background noise of skin against skin.  

There was Louis’ taste.  There was nothing like it.  Harry would lick Louis everywhere and all the time if society didn’t frown upon that sort of PDA.  The spot behind his ear, the tip of his nose, his nipples, and occasionally his toes were delicacies.  Right now, Louis’ cock covered his tongue and Louis’ precome, well, it tasted like a promise of what was to come.

The thought caused a giggle to bubble at the back of Harry’s throat.  Regrettably and predictably, Louis noticed and Harry’s lack of control over enjoying his own jokes caused him to pop off of his cock.  Louis lifted himself so Harry had to let go of his cock as well and turned his head to look back at his husband.  

“What’s funny?”

“Sorry. Nothing. Sorry. Carry on,” Harry said, laughter still in his voice.

“Spit it out.” Louis squeezed Harry’s balls again.

“It’s just that your precome tastes like a promise of what is to come.”

“Christ, Harold. I’m glad you amuse yourself. Shall we continue? Or do you have a knock-knock joke for me?  I like to fulfil my promises.”  

Louis’ open mouth slid down Harry’s leg as Harry pushed him down and forward.  Louis readjusted himself and presented his arse to Harry.  “Show me what your mouth can do, H,” Louis goaded.  Harry laughed before licking a broad stripe over Louis’ hole.  Harry directed Louis so that he could completely bury his face in his arse and pushed on Louis’ back so he laid flat on top of him. The taste, the smell, the feeling of his tongue against Louis’ skin and his husband’s weight on him were overwhelming.  Louis moaned between the licks he gave to Harry’s cock as he pumped and squeezed it irregularly.  Harry would never get used to the privilege of having Louis be his partner in life and in love.  They were 11 days into their sex challenge and Harry felt like they were closer now than they’d ever been.  

“I love this.  I love you,” Harry said breathlessly.  Louis’ answered _love you_ was high-pitched.

Harry continued to lick, pointing his tongue to breach the rim, while Louis rocked his body back and forth, his cock trapped between their melded bodies and painting Harry’s butterfly with precome.  Quickly, Louis’ moans became whimpers as he gripped Harry’s thigh strongly with one hand and thankfully kept a loose grip on Harry’s cock with the other.  Knowing Louis was close, and not wanting him to come right away, Harry backed his face away from Louis’ arse and snuck his hand between them, applying pressure to incite Louis to lift himself up.  Louis grunted from displeasure and continued to hump Harry’s middle, the tip of his cock bumping into Harry’s fingers.  

“Why are you stopping me from coming?” Louis whined.

“You’ll come. In my mouth.  Now give me your cock and take mine. Please.”

Louis rocked his body a few more times, his hot breath on Harry’s cock, before finally relenting and getting back up on all fours.  Looking back, he guided his cock into Harry’s already opened mouth.

“You better make it good.”

“You know I will,” Harry said with his lips in a smile moving against the wet tip of Louis’ cock.

With a chuckle that slightly shook Harry’s body, Louis took Harry’s cock in his mouth as Harry sucked Louis in as well.  Louis bobbed his head to the same rhythm he was sucked by Harry, creating what Harry thought was a beautiful cock-sucking choreography to the sound of each other’s moans.  Without stopping, Harry reached to grab the lube Louis had used earlier.  At the sound of the bottle opening, Louis’ movements faltered as he hummed his agreement on Harry’s cock.  The vibrations.  Harry slicked up a finger and prodded at Louis’ still spit-slicked hole.  Finding Louis’ prostate was no longer a challenge, Harry knew Louis’ arse better than he knew his own.  Discovering Louis’ body through the years had been an honour and a pleasure for Harry, and the last few days spent rediscovering it reminded Harry of how lucky he was to get to touch Louis this way.  He crooked his finger to hit Louis’ spot immediately and Louis picked up the pace on his cock in response.

Slipping a hand under Harry’s arse, Louis had them shift to their sides with Harry’s finger still in his hole.  Never shy to ask for what he wanted, Harry handed Louis the lube so he could be fingered as well.  After applying it, Louis breached Harry’s hole and began rubbing Harry’s prostate to a quick beat with one finger.  They fingered each other with precision, Harry sucked Louis’ cock as Louis sucked his, with love and passion and the perfect technique only two people as in tune with each other as they were could. Panting, Louis took a break to refresh the already tender mark on Harry’s hip.  Harry whimpered.  He was close but Louis was definitely closer.

Harry put lube on a second finger to join the first in continuing to massage Louis’ spot while greedily sucking on his cock.  Louis’ head now rested against Harry’s thigh, his breath coming in quick puffs against Harry’s skin, his finger still in Harry but unmoving. Harry put a hand on Louis’ middle, feeling the muscles contract beneath his fingertips. “Come,” Harry rasped, taking Louis back down again. Louis gasped as he came in Harry’s mouth, his legs straightening and falling shut around Harry’s arm, his whole body tense before letting go completely.  

Harry kept Louis in his mouth during the aftershocks, softly petting Louis’ belly and removing his arm from between Louis’ legs.  Come wasn’t supposed to taste good, but Harry let it sit in his mouth a few seconds before swallowing.  He laid his head on Louis’ thigh, sometimes turning to kiss it softly, and smiled at the thought that there were still 19 consecutive days of Louis coming for him, coming because of him.

Soon enough, Harry’s focus was brought back onto himself as Louis began to suck on him like a man on a mission, a man with a very detailed plan on how to achieve his goal in the best way possible.  Louis’ mouth felt like nothing else.  Through the years, Louis had mapped out every plane of Harry’s body, found out what made him tick.  When Louis had his mouth on Harry, his hands on or in Harry, it felt like being worshipped.  

Needing to ground himself, Harry reached out to give his hand for Louis to hold.  Louis bobbed his head with expertise under Harry’s gaze.  Harry had seen it hundreds of times before, but he revelled in the beauty of his husband’s movements as he blew him, his hollowed cheeks putting his cheekbones on display.  Louis angled Harry’s cock so it would bulge in his cheek, so Harry could see himself being taken.  “Beautiful,” Harry said as he saw himself in his husband.  Harry began to feel the familiar heat rising in the pit of his stomach as Louis’ finger continued to rub his prostate as well.  Harry was going to fall soon, and Louis would be there to catch him.

“Lou.” Harry’s voice was a whisper. He squeezed Louis’ hand and panted against Louis’ skin, lowly chanting his husband’s name, the taste of come still on his tongue, the feeling of Louis around him all encompassing.  Harry came with a small shout, his body releasing into his husband’s eager mouth.  

Louis turned his body quickly to be face to face with Harry.  They kissed softly, their tongues meeting, their tastes mixing.  They joined one hand over their heads and pulled each other closer together with the other, their sweat covered bodies aligned, their spent cocks touching.

“Missed your face,” Louis said as he played in the nape of Harry’s hair.

“Missed yours more,” Harry mused with a hand on Louis’ cheek.  “It’s the best face.”

“You haven’t seen all the faces though, maybe there’s better.”

Harry knew that Louis was fishing for compliments.  Harry knew this and he was happy to oblige.

“Don’t need to see all the others, I know yours is the best.”  He punctuated the statement with kisses on Louis’ forehead, cheeks, nose and chin, finishing with a lick into his mouth.

When the kissing stopped, Harry rested his forehead against Louis’ and closed his eyes.  

“I’m sorry about today, about scaring you, and having you leave work.  I overreacted.”

Louis backed his head away and Harry opened his eyes to see his husband softly smiling at him.

“Babe, it does turn out that you overreacted and that Zuko is completely fine, but I never, Harry, I never want you to be sorry for calling me when you need me.  I will always come to you.  There is no place I’d rather be than by your side when you are worried or afraid.  Tell me you know this.”

Both men’s eyes were wet when Louis finished.

“I know, Lou, I know, but I’m still sorry I was a baby.”

“You’re my baby and I’m not sorry. You had a shit day.  All is well now.  We just had really good fucking sex and I want cuddles.  Can we do that? Let me hold you.”

Harry assumed his little spoon position and Louis shuffled himself forward to plaster his body against his, throwing an arm over Harry and linking their hands together.  Harry brought Louis’ hand to his mouth and kissed his fingertips one by one, his pinky, for trust and fulfilled promises, his index, for shared goals and dreams, his middle finger, as a fuck you to all those who had ever been against them and also for great fucking, his ring finger, for commitment to each other and their children, and his thumb, for the unwavering support they offered each other.  Louis whispered ‘I love you’ into Harry’s shoulder and Harry responded the same, his lips against the back of Louis’ hand.  Slowly drifting off to sleep, Harry and Louis’ breathing slowed as their heartbeats synched, Harry’s last thoughts before slumber of Louis’ beauty, inside and out, and of his own gratitude that they were each other’s forevers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Am I the only one who is amused by the word count?


End file.
